The new son of the earth and sky
by Azofeifa
Summary: Atlas realizes what specific SPECIFIC part of Ouranos he is holding up, and decides it's not worth it, letting go of the sky and making a run for it. after he is caught and forced under the sky again with chains holding him in place. a new son of Ouranos and Gaea has been born. centuries later, after zeus' lightning bolt is stolen, he appears without memory. His name is... Perseus
1. prologue

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Roses are red, Violets are blue. I no own, so you can't sue**_

Sometime in the 5 century, Current Mount Othrys

"Damn it!" Atlas yelled. He was tired and battered, but he could not let go of his burden. No matter how desperately he wanted to. In addition it was a very quiet today and atlas's mind started to wander… "Why did zeus assign ME to the fucking sky. Couldn't he just throw me in tartarus. At least there your not fucking exhausted all the fucking time! And plus, what the fuck would happen if I just go! I don't know why it's so damn important to fucking hold this up! All's it does is slam into the earth again and again then it disappears for a few decades before showing up again! What's to fucking stop me from running!" Atlas yelled to nobody in particular, before he realized what he was doing and how stupid he might look to any onlooker.

"Ugh I miss mom" he said, exasperated. But at the mention of his mother, Gaea, his mind started to working, and thought about his conversation to nobody.

"Wait a minute,_ slam into the earth again and again._" He said quoting his earlier statement, then remembered how him and his brother and sister came into being. "no, no, no no no no NO NO NO** NO!**"he screamed, face paling at what he is holding up. Then a series of facts rushed in his brain, which just made him more dismayed. The primordial are beings that _are_ what they embody. Like his mother _is_ the earth, and his father Ouranos is the sky. And his father_ is_ a male, and is sometimes controlled by his hormones, and there hasn't been a child between his mother and father since the titans, and when the sky came back down some poor titan was in between the two, and he eventually got replaced by Atlas.

Then there was the saying of the sky and earth's meeting point: _the sky yearns to embrace the earth._ What if it wasn't _embracing_ that the sky wanted to do. Atlas started shivering.

Atlas craned his upwards. Looking at the pillar of clouds and air. He noticed the _pillar _shape of it. Atlas' eyes widened as tears fell from his eyes, before he screamed "DAMN YOU ZEUS! DAMN YOU TO THE WORST TORTURE IMAGINABLE!"

Then atlas started sobbing, for hours on end, before he stopped and looked up, a fire in his eyes, and said "I will no longer hold this, this _**THING **_up any longer. You will pay for this Zeus. Then he did what no one expected. He ran.

Eight decades later

Atlas was in chains standing in a spot a few feet away from where he previously held up the sky. He was screaming obscenities at the Olympians standing before him, who were waiting for the sky to come crashing down upon the screaming titan. The only reason they knew where it would be at all was because of zeus and his powers, so they were wating impatiently for it to come down and shut up the Atlas. Minutes passed, and the sky started to get heavy, before it came crashing down on the titans back. Shutting him up as he grunted from the effort not to collapse. As the gods started to leave. He finally managed to get the sky where it is less painful, he looked up, straight into the eyes of the big three. What he saw surprised him. They had _fear_ in their eyes. But what made him pause when he realized what they were afraid of, and it wasn't of him. Then he paled. A new child of Ouranos and Gaea will come. And we ALL must pray he isn't hostile.

Early 2000's about 4 months after zeus lightning bolt is stolen.

In a clearing in some forest near Philadelphia border.

A teenager around 16 year old is unconscious in a clearing. After a few moments he starts to stir, before his eyes snap open. Brilliant eyes that seem to have every color imaginable dart around frantically, before they seem to change into glowing silvery green, and the figure calms slightly. Then the figures say's "Who, what am I" It wait's a moment before a small gentle voice filled with power enters his ears and say's _"Perseus, my son"_

**Well this is my new story I can promise that chapters will be longer, because this is just an introductory thing. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as possible but until then.**


	2. meeting the hunters

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own, So you can't sue**_

"_Perseus, my son"_ The teenager whose name is apparently Perseus, looked around in confusion, wondering where the voice came from. "who's there" he called out, with no answer. Seeing that he didn't know where he was, got up and looked around for any signs of civilization, to no avail.

After a few moments of searching, he picks a random direction and trudges forward after a few minutes of walking in the same direction, he hears an odd noise somewhere to the left of him. As he looks in that direction he hears more sounds, and cautiously walks forward towards the noise.

After coming closer to the sound, the sounds becomes clearer, and it reminds Perseus of dogs. Then he heard a loud bark, and someone shout in pain. Perseus rushes forward, Coming into a small clearing covered in a gold dust he then see's what made the noise: A massive black dog… thing attacking a girl in a silver parka around his age, maybe a little younger that looked like she fought a small army by herself.

The monster of a dog leaps at said girl leaps at the girl, who, too tired to dodge weakly raise some hunting knives in an attempt to defend or kill it before it could harm her any further, to no avail, and the beast pounced on the girl and snarled in victory. Just as the thing was going to rip out her throat, Perseus sprang into action. Going on pure instinct, he tackled the dog thing off the girl, and proceeded to grab the dazed animal beast thing by the head and quickly snapped it's neck. Perseus paused, since when in the hell did he learn to do that? Shaking his head, he turns to the dog, that was disintegrating into a pile of gold dust. He then looked around.

Based on the amount of dust in the clearing, she really _did _fight a small army _'oh shit! The girl'_ he thought frantically, turning around he saw the barely conscious girl staring at him in shock, before her black eye's glazed over, and she fell over, unconscious.

Perseus rushed over. Quickly seeing the wounds on her body, he again reacted on instinct. He quickly tore parts of his black t-shirt and wrapped it around some of the larger wounds to stem the bleeding. He then took out some squares of some food and a flask of a strange golden liquid. He broke of half of one of the squares of whatever food it was and shoved it in her mouth, helping her chew and swallow it. He then crushed the other half in his fist and poured the liquid on it, making a paste. He then took of the t-shirt rags that were over the larger wounds and rubbed the paste in the wounds. He then took the flak and gave her the rest of the liquid in it. Making sure that it went to her stomach, not her lungs.

Again, he paused, why in the hell did he do that? He looked at the girl again, noticing how the wounds ere slowly knitting shut. Scratch the previous statement how did he _know_ how to do that. Sighing, he looked around, noticing how beautiful the night was. He reveled in the peacefulness of it all, while waiting for the girl to wait up.

After a few hours, but what seemed to Perseus as a few minutes, the girl stirred, catching the boy's attention, before the girl sprang upwards, hunting knives in hand eyes darting around looking for any signs of danger. When she noticed there wasn't, her eye's landed on him. They widened slightly before they narrowed. "What are thy _boy_ doing here?" I quirked an eyebrow at the 'thy' part of her sentence as well as the fact that she seemed to be extremely sexist. I replied "I woke up in the forest a few hours ago, while I was looking around for a sign of civilization I heard a noise. It turned out to be you and that thing fighting. Just as it was about to kill I reacted on instinct and tackled it off, then killed it. What about you?" I questioned. I was honestly curious why she was out here alone, fighting what seemed to be a small army of… of _monsters_.

Plus I wanted to distract myself from the fact I could _feel_ what her emotions were(which was anger, waryness, and… fear?) and the fact I could tell she was literally waiting for the chance of me doings something rude or sexist to give en excuse to kill me.

Yep. EXTREMLY sexist.

"I don't need to tell thy boy about what I was doing." she spat at me. I just shrugged and said "I apologize I didn't mean to offend you." She quirked an eyebrow at that, and her emotions changed to add curiosity and disbelief, and the anger lessened, and then her intention changed slightly to find out if my words were true. Still don't know how I know that. After a few moments, she asked "why were thee out in the forest?" after a few seconds, I shrugged. Curiosity increased, he noted. "Is there anyone nearby who might be looking for you?" I noticed that she stiffened slightly when I said that. "yes" She replied

Zoe P.O.V.

I honestly didn't know what to think of this, this _male_. He didn't seem like every other male she met. Most at this point would usually be trying to flirt with me. '_Disgusting pigs' _I thought. However this boy was different, he seemed to genuinely worried about him and didn't really sense any kind of lust towards her. _'maybe he's gay'_ I thought absentmindedly. In addition, he just let off an aura of _veiled_ power. Like an extremely powerful demigod concealing their power, or an Olympian's power being blocked to extremes. In addition, he moved like a dancer, with a kind of grace few have, but for some reason she doubted he was aware of it.

I stiffened when he asked if there was anyone nearby. Should I tell him about the hunters nearby, or say no? He will try to _aid_ me if I say yes, and help me there. Pff yeah right. He'll just try to find a way to bed me. Good luck. But if I say no he might try to follow me. Wait, why am I thinking about this? Say yes, ask him to accompany me, and see him be turned into a jackalope! That always raises my spirits. "yes. They are nearby" I replied in a slow voice just as I thought. He wanted to _aid_ me and make sure I wouldn't get in any more trouble. But as I locked eyes with him, his eye's changed weren't they that silvery green? Now they're blue with black flecks. In addition to that I could see a spark in his eyes. One I've only seen in someone issued a challenge. In addition I saw amusement and something that just screamed _'go ahead and try it'_ like he knew what I wanted. But that's impossible. Not even the gods would find out if I didn't want them to. And I didn't.

"Well, lets get you there. And plus, I can't leave you alone while you're injured." I just glared at him. He must be trying to get in my pants. Well let's see who has the last laugh when you meet my lady. I started to get up, but as soon as I put pressure on my legs they erupted in pain, and I fell down with a strangled gasp. As I was about to hit the ground I felt the boy's arm gently wrap around me, stopping my fall. I reacted, and hit him in the side with my fist. I was slightly shocked when he didn't seem perturbed at all. But I started to hit him again. "get your hands off me you pig!" I screamed at him. He just calmly grabbed my arms, stopping my assault, And said "you're legs are too injured for you to walk and you need my help, and I can't do that if you keep hitting me." I glared at him and practically screamed "I don't need your help!" at that he just looked at me. He didn't say anything and kept a completely blank face, but his eye's just said '_really?' _and they vhanged again. This time to a stony gray.

After about a minute I got uncomfortable. After two minutes I was seriously creeped out. ANOTHER two minutes passed and I was barely stopping myself from twitching like crazy. Finally I sighed and said "fine I do need you help. Just don't look at me like that!" I felt humiliated. This boy got me. ME. To concede defeat! I silenly prayed to every god that the apocalypse wasn't about to happen. After my little statement he smiled brightly and wordlessly picked me up bridal style. I eeped and wrapped my arms around his neck in surprise. Then I paused. I just eeped! Oh gods, the world is ending. I just hope my fellow sister's survive the apocalypse. I then blushed and hit the boy after unwrapping my arms around the neck. Then I hit him again. And again. That continued for a few more minutes before I stopped. Then I sighed and told him the general direction of camp as he trudged in the direction towards camp. I unconsciously noted that he smelled like everything good in the world. Like the smell of honey and lilacs, roses and home cooked meals, and, well… _nature._ normally they wouldn't fit together well at all but they just seemed to mix perfectly. Without me knowing it I started blushing and got extremely tired. Just before went to the land of Morpheus, I asked him a question: "what is your name?" He replied shortly after "Perseus" Why I said what I did next I don't know. I said my name "Zoe" I then fully went to the lands of Morpheus and mumbled "Percy" and unknowingly snuggled into the chest of my savior.

Hunter Camp Artemis P.O.V.

I was not happy. I was not angry. But I was_ pissed_ first I get sent to this place where there are reports of dozens of monster's in the area. Then when I go on trips with my hunters to thin the numbers of the monsters, almost always a monster gets a lucky hit on one of my hunters, and there are currently 13 girls in the infirmary. Then after I go on some bullshit 'important' council meeting which was actually just my dad whining about his bolt again, then he had the _nerve_ to discuss a punishment for my mother for just taking a small, hour long trip in a small town to get off her island for once after thousands of years cooped up there, then when I get back my lieutenant, Zoe is missing. AND THEN Apollo thinks it's a good idea to visit!

"For the last time you are not allowed to flirt with my hunters!" I yell at him after whacking him in the back of the head with mt bow. "Aw come on little sis, you know I'm just messing around" He say's after recovering from the hit. I growl at him "that is exactly what I'm worried about. And plus im the older one! I helped mother give birth to you!" He just gives me a cheeky grin and say's "yeah, well I was conceived first so I'm the older one. Beat that." I was about to yell a retort when I feel a foreign presence near the edge of our camp, along with more than a few gasps and growls from my hunters. I shifted to my eighteen year old form and quickly pull an arrow from my quiver put it on my bow and rush towards the being what I saw nearly mad me drop my bow in shock

There is my lieutenant Zoe, but that's not the shocking thing. She's covered in wounds and asleep, cuddling into the arms of a shirtless boy. HOW DARE HE! He must have cornered her and attacked her! She managed to rip his shirt off but that was it. After beating her unconscious he walked into a random directian, and thank the gods, ran into here. I barely managed to restrain myself from shooting him and making him less a 'man'

Still had the thoughts though.

However, one of my more violent hunters, phoebe, had less restraint. She let loose her knocked arrow straight the boy's head. What he did made my hunters gasp and Apollo, who ran after me, grin like the idiot he is.

The boy caught it.

But not with his hands.

He just twitched his head to the side, moved a little, opened his mouth, and clenched shut as the arrow wizzed by. After getting over his own shock, he spit the arrow out and mumbled to himself "how do I keep doing this crap?" After getting over my own shock I said in dangerously low voice "what are you doing with my hunter" pausing for second but seemingly unperturbed by tone he replied

"I woke up in the forest and after walking around I heard noises. After getting closer I found her fighting a big black dog thing and losing. After it was about to rip her throat out I tackled it off her and killed it and it dissolved in gold dust. Based by the amount of dust there she fought a small army of the things by herself. Then she fell unconscious, and after treating her wounds, which were seriously bad, she woke up. After asking her whether there was anybody nearby who might she said yes, and told it was in this general direction. Because her legs were injured and there wasn't anymore of the healing food and drink stuff on her, I had to carry her. At some point she fell asleep and here I am"

"He's telling the truth sis" Apollo whispered In my ear

I was slightly shocked at what he said, but also pride for my friend. If what he said was correct, she fought a small army by herself. But I also felt worry for her. I could tell that her earlier injuries were much, much worse, and I didn't know how bad her lingering ones were. After a moment of thinking, I decided to ask a few questions.

"why did you wake up in the forest, how did you kill the hell-hound how much of the dust was there, and how bad _were_ her injuries before you healed them?" I asked carefully.

After a few moments he answered "I killed the, uh, what did you call it? Hell-hound? By tackling then snapping it's neck. Based the amount of dust that came from the dog and the amount of dust everywhere else, I'd say a small army. Her injuries were bad enough that I'm _pretty_ sure she would have bled out in around 15 minutes if left unattended."

Inwardly I was shocked how he killed the hell-hound, and I knew he wasn't lying or my foolish little brother would have told me. But I noticed he was dodging the first question, so I called him out on it. At that his eye's were filled with confusion.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything before waking up in that clearing." Hm. An amnesiac? Those aren't common. In addition I could feel the veiled power coming from him. Must be a powerful demigod that is sub-consciously lowering his power.

"well can I have my hunter back so my idiotic brother behind me can help heal her?" I said after my internal conversation ended. "sure" and started walking towards me. My hunters tensed and very nearly shot him, but he pretended not to notice. As he walked towards me I noticed the grace at which he moved. I have seen that kind of elegance only a few small times in my immortal life and I couldn't help but respect a _tiny_ bit, but also increased my curiosity about this amnesiac. When he was just a few feet away and I reached to pull Zoe out of his _male_ hands, I accidentally caught a whiff of his scent and I remembered back when my mother, Apollo, and I were together and she was sharing a home cooked meal. Along with that I smelled everything that smelled good in the world and somehow blended perfectly. I barely contained the shudder down my back.

I grabbed Zoe and had to _wrench_ her away from the boy. I looked at him and saw embarrassment and confusion on his face, along with a bit of blue. Who knew Zoe had such an iron grip?

I took her to the infirmary tent with Apollo following close behind. At least he's good at healing, else he'd be utterly useless. I wonder what I should do with the boy. Probably ditch him at that awful camp. I looked over at the boy with one last question. "what's your name" he replied quickly "perseus" Hm. Figures. Of course the parent would try get some luck on their child. "last name?" At that he seemed to have a glazed look in his eye's, before he snapped his neck at me. "I think it's Jackson."

Somewhere in Tartarus.

A figure, cloaked in black, orange, and red colors with scenes of the cruelty of humanity and gods was torturing figure in the dark pits of tartarus. "You won't get away with this Crudelis!" The tortured figure yelled. "Oh but i will my old friend. After all, i AM doing the smart thing for once. I've gathered power over the centuries, making sure i've stayed hidden. i've gained allies, like that foolish titan kronos. why, I've even been gaining power after you locked me away in Pandora's shitty little box." Crudelis taunted. before picking up picking up a blowtorch, igniting it, and bringing it to a saw blade covered in gorgon's blood. "I _will_ defeat the other protogenoi. The fact I managed to defeat you isn't enough proof for you?" Crudelis continued, before bicking up the now red hot blade an driving it into his prisoner's stomach, driving the golden ichor of it's prisoner out. He reveled in the sound of the screaming. Crudelis loved torture. It was just so... so cruel!

After a few moments he started sawing through the stomach, not affected by the heat or the blood on it. Eventually, he took it out and set it down on a nearby counter top. grabbing a large hammer, he looked at the ragged prisoner. A sick smile wormed it's face. Choosing words that would crawl under his skin, he spoke: "I will be sure to have fun with your wife once i capture her to." _That_ really affected the prisoner. He started to cry, with his warden smiling with sick glee. Then, after a few minutes of crying, he decided what he would do. Then the tortured prisoner started to glow. Not a bright, white, glow. but a glow that seemed to be made of darkness. the already dim room got darker, and Crudelis' smile waned a bit, before he regained his composure and taunted him more. "Are you trying to escape again? You ought to know by now that you can't do it." At those words the darkness got more intense, before Crudelis' eyes widened, then narrowed as his face became a perfect picture of wrath.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!" He screamed. The tortured man smiled grimly then said some last words "I may not do much to stop you anymore, but i can warn the others. I hope you fade you sack of shit" With a small chuckle, the man exploded, sending Crudelis into the wall with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Somewhere in the night sky

Lady nyx was in her castle up in the night sky when she was slammed into the wall with extreme force, before she received an influx of memories, going pale after seeing what those memories were. Tears going down her face, She got up and called a servant. when one came, She said something that nearly made the servant scream before it ran away to fetch the other primordials and protogenoi. Lady Nyx then dragged herself to the bedroom, and laid in the bed alone, before weeping over the loss of her husband.


	3. On hiatus

this is just a notice that this story will be on hiatus because (A: I need to find a way to make Percy not too overpowered and (B: I need a computer.

I'm really sorry about this


End file.
